The Godmother
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Lucius Malfoy had in fact chosen Severus to be his son's godfather, but he had also chosen a godmother. The past revealed...
1. The Past Revealed

**The Godmother**

**Summary: Lucius Malfoy had in fact chosen Severus to be his son's godfather, but he had also chosen a god_mother_. The past revealed...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Hee...hee...hee...**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter One: The Past Revealed **

**-x-x-x-**

_Most stories told, are started somewhere in the middle, leaving people to wonder about what happened before the told story, and that leaves many disappointed with the lack of knowledge to follow. This is a tale that went untold, and perhaps for a good reason, but a tale most be told at some point, or else...it will be lost in time._

_This story takes place, 1966, September first..._

-x-x-x-

"We should be arriving shortly, Caesus." Glancing outside, it was raining on this glorious day, and she couldn't be happier; this girl with wide baby blue eyes and raven black hair that fell to her midriff in soft, silky waves, much like a black river. She was an Asian beauty...or, half Asian beauty...her mother had been from Japanese, and her father British, but when it came to names, since her father had been killed in an accident before her birth, her mother had decided to keep her last name the same as hers, while giving her a Japanese first name. Kagome Higurashi, eleven years old and ready...ready for her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had received her acceptance letter not too many months back, and was only too excited to be getting out of her house. Don't get her wrong, she loved her mother, but...she hated Japan. She'd spent the better half of her years learning English and reading up on Mythologies from all over the world, as well as her mothers' old school books. She couldn't practice magic, but she could read all she wanted.

_**~SLIDE~**_

"Hey!"

"Hm...?" Kagome looked towards the door of the compartment that she sat in, a girl with black and blonde hair stood looking down at her, "Yes?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Narcissa Black,"

"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome introduced herself.

"Nice, now leave, me and my friends need a place to sit."

"No thanks," She placed her hand on the head of the long haired black kitten of nine months, and rubbed its ears gently.

"I wasn't asking, commoner,"

"...Whether or not you were asking doesn't matter, I'm still not complying."

"..." Narcissa glared, "You bloody nut, do you want me to hex you into next year!"

"I'm aware that time travel is possible, but are you sure you have the skill for such complex wand-waving and spell-casting?"

It was silent for a moment before a soft chuckle drew her attention to the two behind Narcissa. It was a guy with shoulder length platinum blonde hair and another girl, with black hair in wild ringlets. The girl seemed to be more curious about whatever was down the hall that she wasn't really paying attention to them, she also looked older. "Why not let us join you then?"

"Will I be met with the constant babbling of your female friend or childish name-calling consisting of 'commoner' or 'nut' I believe it was she called me? If so, I will have to decline your suggestion as nothing short of lunacy on your part."

Sitting down across from her, with Narcissa, with Bellatrix sitting right beside Kagome, "My name is Lucius Malfoy," he introduced politely. "You are a pureblood?"

"...maybe..."

"What do you mean _'maybe'_? You either are, or you are not." Narcissa snapped.

"Alright...I'm not." Kagome smiled. "So...who's your quiet friend?"

"Bellatrix Black."

"Ah...the older sister of the bothersome one..."

Narcissa flushed brightly, "Shut it!"

"Hehe, calm yourself Cissy, it's obvious she's trying to get a rise out of you."

Kagome smiled as she looked out the window, the sight of the school coming into view was enough to make her stand and ready her stuff to leave, "Not trying," She commented, "Your little sister is clearly someone who is easily wound up, I hope you all have a lovely day," She bowed politely at the door and left the room, her cat following closely behind her.

**-x-x-x-**

_The meeting had come about on the train ride to Hogwarts, but that would not be the end of it. There was much more to the story then a few exchanges between Kagome and the richly dressed group of three who had commandeered her compartment. Although, it was no big loss to Kagome...she would realize later...that this meeting was nothing short of Destiny._

**-x-x-x-**

"I first wish to welcome back the second through seventh years students, I hope everyone enjoys the new school year, and as for our first years, let me extend a welcome from all of Hogwarts staff." Headmaster Dumbledore smiled, "Let's commence with the sorting ceremony!"

Minerva McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher, held a scroll out in front of her, "When I call your name, you will come up here and sit down to be sorted."

Kagome listened as the woman spoke; she had already seen the magic in the hat which had sang a song for the new students upon their arrival.

"In alphabetical order, I will call your names, Narcissa Black,"

"..." Kagome watched the girl beside her walk up to the stool and sit. The old hat was placed upon her head, and soft murmurs could barely be heard, but Kagome caught bits and pieces.

"_...tal...ted...ch...ms..."_ a pause met her ears before mutterings once more sounded from the hat on Narcissa's head, _"...c...ning...a...d...I...ow...bou...__**SLYTHERIN~!**__"_

Kagome watched Narcissa stand and vacate the steps, making her way to the seats on the far left of the great hall. In order starting at the far left, the tables went as such: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and then Gryffindor, with the teachers sitting at the High Table on a risen platform at the front of the Great Hall.

The names were called, and students were placed, and when finally Kagome heard her name, she walked up the steps of the risen platform and sat on the stood beside McGonagall.

"_Interesting, a bookworm, with a thrill seeking love for adventure, and troublemaking...as well as a love for animals...you are exceptionally skilled in Potions, in extension, you love to cook...you would do well in Gryffindor, but I feel that you are meant for Slytherin...I see...then I will place you...in** SLYTHERIN**."_

_Kagome stood as the hat was removed from her head and sat down at the Slytherin table beside Narcissa. The table was loudly clapping for another new student, and Kagome couldn't help but flush slightly at the attention she was suddenly receiving. The names continued to be called, and finally, the feast was revealed with a clap of hands from the headmaster._

"_How did you manage to become a Slytherin?"_

_Kagome paused in mid bite, choosing to place the fork back down on her plate instead of eating the morsel which lay inert on the fork. "I would assume it has something to do with my character. There are only four houses, I had a twenty-five percent chance of getting into each of them, and apparently, the sorting hat thought that this one was the most appropriate for me, any other questions, or may I get back to my food?"_

"_..." Narcissa sneered, but said nothing in return._

**-x-x-x-**

_Nightfall was quick to descend upon the students and teachers of Hogwarts, all anticipated the dawn of the next day, but were any truly prepared for what was to come? Finding out would be the entertainment and joy of a few certain Slytherin's. But at what cost..._

**-x-x-x-**

The next morning had Kagome running out of the dungeon where she and the other Slytherin's slept, but right now she was more curious about why no one had woken her up. She had missed breakfast, and was going to miss her first History of Magic class if she didn't speed it up a notch. She passed by a ghost and paused to look, it was small, and mischievous looking.

"Ickly icky first year is running an itty bitty bit late...yes, yes, yes..."

"Yes, yes, yes..." Kagome smiled sheepishly, a blush tinting her cheeks just barely, "Do you know a shortcut to the History of Magic class?"

"Peeves might know, yes...Peeves might not, no..."

"You must be a new ghost, not knowing your way around the Castle...I bet you don't know any shortcuts to the History of Magic class anyways..." She continued on her when Peeves flew through her irritably and held his translucent arms out wide.

"Peeves knows! Yes, yes, yes...knows he does!"

"If you did, you could prove it,"

"Ickly student follow, yes!" He took off and Kagome couldn't help but grin to herself as she took off running after the spirit. She rounded a corner and found him waiting at a dead end. "Stupid icky student need push stone and go down stairs to find door to History of Magic."

Kagome smiled, "Thank you so much, Peeves; I'd kiss you if I knew I wouldn't go through you!"

Peeves fidgeted slightly and nervously before vanishing.

"_...silly poltergeist..."_ She pushed the stone that Peeves had pointed out and watched it open the wall a bit. Pushing it wider, she squeezed inside and shut it behind her, running down the barely lit staircase to the bottom. Counting three hundred and seventy-steps when finally she came to a door, she opened it to find herself right outside the History of Magic class. She entered the classroom and smiled, no one was there yet. As she sat down in the back of the class, the doors opened to reveal the rest of the Slytherin's and the Ravenclaw's who would be sharing History of Magic with them.

"How the bloody hell did you manage to beat us here!"

Kagome laughed, "Narcissa, your beautiful, but not too bright. A kind poltergeist took the liberty of showing me a secret passage..." She clapped sardonically, "Yay..."

Lucius laughed, "Narcissa, you're being a little childish, aren't you?"

"...humph,"

"That's childish for 'yes'." Kagome answered playfully. Watching Lucius Malfoy as he took a seat in front of her, she sighed, _'Pretty hair...why did he have to sit in front of me...now I just want to play with his hair...'_ Irritably, she pulled on a lock of his hair causing him to cry out in shock and turn around. She smiled, "Could you move to the chair beside the one your in, you art taller than me, so you are also blocking my line of sight."

He rolled his eyes and turned back to the board.

'_Damn, didn't work...'_ She watched him run a hand through his hair to get rid of the ache she'd caused, _'He really does have pretty hair.'_ She smiled sadly at her annoying predicament. It got worse to; Narcissa sat on her left and kept a glare firmly placed on her. _'...I love school...'_

Class went without a hitch, until the end. The teacher left with most of the other students, and as Kagome was leaving the classroom to go to charms, her hair was tugged back and the snipping sound of scissors caused her to pale and her eyes to widen.

"**Narcissa!"**

The room was silent with the exception of Lucius Malfoy reprimanding the childish girl who shared the seat next to him.

Kagome felt her hair brush over her shoulders, tears swelled in her eyes but she forced them black with a few blinks and continued on her way. _'I will not fall victim to bullying...she clearly doesn't know what I'm capable of...or why my cunning one over my bravery in the decision of house placement!'_ She rounded a corner and made her way to the bathroom where she glanced quickly in the mirror and used her wand to even out the choppy cut made in _kind_ by the blonde/ravenette. "She doesn't know what I'm capable of, but she'll learn soon enough..." Kagome smiled cutely into the mirror before heading off in the direction of her charms class. Ideas already reeling within her Slytherin mind, ready to put into effect and ready to destroy Narcissa Black...but at what cost...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed! Leave me a review and tell me what you guys think!**


	2. Revenge is Sweet

The Godmother

**Summary: Lucius Malfoy had in fact chosen Severus to be his son's godfather, but he had also chosen a god_mother_. The past revealed...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Hee...hee...hee...**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Two: Revenge is Sweet**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was keeping her distance from Narcissa when she could, being sure that her eyes followed the duo hair colored chit wherever she may be. She found herself sitting in the library with Lucius; reading up on a Potions Assignment with her newly cut hair tickling her chin.

"Kagome, I know I probably shouldn't be saying anything, but your hair cut suits you."

"...how kind, I'm sure whatever I choose to do to Narcissa, will suit her well enough too."

"So you are planning something," He pulled out a little black book and Kagome chanced a glance. It was blank for the most part; though, there were names and such on the first and second page, she couldn't read much else.

"What's that, Lucius?"

"Nothing really, just a bet going on...I've got my money on Narcissa, of course, but Bella seems positive that you will have victory over her little sister."

"...Hm...can people change their bets?"

"No, once they are made, they are final."

"Too bad, I hope you didn't put too much down on Narcissa, wouldn't want you going bankrupt."

"Impossible, the Malfoy fortune runs circles around Gringotts,"

"I see," She glared at the book in front of her, "Why the bloody hell are we bothering with an essay on a Wit Sharpening Potion when we aren't going to make it this year anyways! Professor Slughorn is bonkers if he thinks anyone will be able to write an accurate essay on the potion, its ingredients and its effects, both good and bad!"

"His job is to prepare us for future lessons,"

"That's true, but starting with the basics!" She seethed mentally, "No one's going to be able to tell Nettle grass from a Valerian shrubs with his off spot teaching skills,"

"How far have you gotten on the essay?"

"Finished it,"

Lucius frowned, "Then what does it matter if it's not being taught this year or if the students won't know how to best describe the potion? You finished it, right?"

"That doesn't matter! If I wanted some half-arsed learning experience, I would have gone to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!"

Lucius smirked, "I've heard there exceptional,"

"...this conversation has become droning, I'm going to turn in my work, and get some potion's practice in before Transfiguration, good luck with your gambling." She stood and put the book she'd been using back up on the shelf, walking out of the Library as Narcissa entered; Kagome met her eyes and smirked, "Hope you are doing well, Narcissa..." She left down the hall before the girl could utter a response and made her way down stairs to the Potions Dungeon. Professor Slughorn sat at his desk quietly, reading the daily prophet when Kagome entered and placed the essay in front of him. "Why are we studying this potion right now? Do you plan on us making it?"

"...Not at all, it was merely to a test for me to pluck out the special students from the average students,"

"Right...I guess that's fine, no matter of mine." Kagome was still annoyed however, "Um, Professor, if I may, could I please use your room for some quiet studying?"

"If you so desire,"

"Yes sir," Kagome grinned brightly as she pulled out a copy of Advanced Potion Making. Making sure he couldn't see the book, as she pulled out a journal and started writing.

"I will be back, Miss Higurashi, continue with what you are doing, but be sure not to miss your next class."

"Yes sir, thank you!" She watched him leave before flipping through the pages and turning to the ingredients room. Reading over certain ingredients, Kagome couldn't stop smiling. "...I'll need a vessel...but first...I want to make sure I'm prepared..." Grabbing certain items off the shelf, she made sure to grab a good amount incase she messed up before bagging them, and leaving the room; she headed off to do some investigating among the student ranks with the ingredients neatly stored in her bag.

**-x-x-x-**

Watching guys pass her table or sit down at other tables, Kagome tried to find a suitable target for her scheming. _'He's too cute, he's too smart, and he's too funny...he's...just annoying...'_ Kagome glanced to the left as someone sat down at the table beside her, her head lay resting on her arms which were folded on the table in front of her.

Lucius smiled charmingly, "May I inquire to what it is you are doing?"

"...is there someone here who Narcissa hates more than me...or equal too?" She added after a moments thought, glancing at Lucius as he grabbed some fresh salmon, and brazed chicken.

"...someone who...hm, there is that fifth year girl...Molly Prewett, I believe is her name."

"No, it has to be a guy."

He quirked a brow, "Then Molly's counterpart, Arthur Weasley, he's a sixth year..."

"Why does she have a problem with two people not even in her year?"

"Blood-traitors," He said, clearly that was all that was necessary, because Kagome's eyes darkened and a grin formed on her lips.

"That's perfect; can you tell me which gentleman is the Muggle-lover!"

He nodded, pointing to the head of the table, "He's a Prefect, I believe, though, I can't imagine why anyone would want to give him such responsibilities..."

Kagome nodded, not bothering to comment on what Lucius had said as she stood up and walked over to a boy much taller than her, she smiled and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and Kagome stepped back as he stood up curiously.

"May I help you?"

"I'd like to talk to you, for just a moment, please. Somewhere preferably without so many ears..."

He looked hesitant, and she knew why; _'What Gryffindor blindly trusts a Slytherin?'_

"Sure," He smiled.

Her eyes widened, _'Clearly this one...'_ She turned and walked off, making her way to the potions room, she checked to see if Slughorn was present, and was pleased to find that he wasn't. "In here please."

"What was it you needed?"

"Honestly?"

He nodded, "Preferably."

Kagome laughed, "It's not much, I need help with a potion,"

"Oh, why ask me?"

"Because, I need an ingredient that only you can provide me with,"

He backed up as she pulled out her wand, "...what kind of ingredient..." His hand inching towards his own wand, hoping he can deflect whatever the girl in front of him tried.

"Don't move." Her voice was calm, "I just need tears, no blood, nothing like that...so...let's see what will make you squirm..."

"N-no...ah─!"

**-x-x-x-**

**(Three Day's Later)**

Kagome walked up to the Owlery and made her way to a beautiful eagle owl, "Hey Avery, want to do Lucius a favor?" She smiled when the owl hooted softly and tilted it's head. She pulled out a small package that fit nicely in the palm of her hands, holding the box up to the bird, she watched as she grabbed the box by the neatly tied string with its talons. Pulling out a note, she let the bird grip the ribbon tied around the scroll like letter in its beak. "Take both of these items to Narcissa Black."

It eyed her curiously before opening its wings wide and flying away. She made her way downstairs to the common room where Lucius sat reading in a chair. "Mind if I sit here?" She pointed at another chair near his.

He gave a wave of his hand to the seat and closed his book. "What brings you to me, I'm not used to this."

"Wouldn't want to miss the show," She smiled, "Do me a favor, don't say anything for the next ten minutes, and I'll do anything you want."

"I'll hold you to that," He opened his book and went back to reading, only for a loud squeal to call his attention away from the book as Narcissa came running downstairs with a large smile.

"They are so beautiful, Lucius!" In her hands were two gorgeous blood red earrings. She was placing them on as Lucius turned a curious frown to Kagome who was ignoring him and watching Narcissa as if she would do a back flip in minute now. He turned back to Narcissa who was still going on about how wonderful they were, and how they would look gorgeous with her complexion and...and then...silence...

"Cissy?" Bellatrix frowned, moving towards her sister, she waved a hand before her. "Cissy, what's wrong?"

"_...I...I'm in love..."_

Laughing, Bellatrix put a hand on her hip, "I don't understand what the big deal is, they are only earrings."

Kagome spoke up this time, "You should let the person you love, know how you feel..." She smiled broadly.

Lucius felt his eyes widen even more and stood suddenly, shaking his head negatively, and trying to keep himself from speaking, he could truly use some payback right about now. He was sure he knew who those earrings were from.

"Your right! I'll go tell him right now!" Narcissa ran out of the room with everyone staring after her in wonder.

"Oh...revenge truly is sweet..." She sighed softly, "I'm going to go watch this; it's bound to humor me more than sitting about this dullard room."

**-x-x-x-**

Lucius ran after Kagome quietly with Bellatrix behind him, catching up to the ravenette, he tapped her on the shoulder, but she didn't turn away, just pointed humorously downstairs. Both turned to see what she was looking at, and both felt their jaws drop at the sight below them.

Narcissa was crawling all over Arthur Weasley, as well, she was being pulled on by Molly Prewett, who was trying to tug her off of her boyfriend as Narcissa confessed her undying love for the ginger-haired Prefect who was trying to push her off too.

"What did you do to her?" Bellatrix couldn't help but ask.

"...I made a potion...just...for her..." She smiled, "And if she touches me again, I will do much worse than humiliating her. Tell her that in a week, when she finally returns to her senses." Turning, Kagome walked off to do her any assignments given during classes today. Glad that she had finally extracted her revenge on Narcissa, she let herself return to classes and studying. "Parseltongue," She said to the portrait in front of Slytherin Dorm. She entered as the portrait opened for her and sat down on a couch in front of the fireplace. Smiling when a ball of black fur came running up to her, jumping onto the couch, she laid down as the cat curled up beside her and started to purr softly beneath Kagome's hand. Her book lay open on the table with neat writing scrawled across a once blank page.

**~Cherry Blossom Love Potion~**

**Causes the user of the potion, to become obsessive over one person; under the belief that they are "in love", the effects last two or three days, can be longer, depending on how long the Pyrite stones sit in the potion.**

**INGREDIENTS**

**1. A handful of Cherry Blossom Petals 'fresh or dried'**

**2. Pyrite '2 pieces 2cm each'**

**3. Lavender 'six sprigs'**

**4. Dragon's Blood '4 Drops'**

**5. Sulfur 'powdered'**

**6. Valerian Root 'cut 1/4 in.'**

**7. Tears 'Sought After Love...or not'**

**8. Red Agama Lizard Tail**

**Instructions on next page...**

**-x-x-x-**

_That was only one of many fights that the two would take part in, but perhaps that was for the best. With Lucius becoming a constant shadow behind her or beside her, and Narcissa being her practice for Potions and Charms...Kagome never expected that changes would be made between herself and Narcissa...she never thought that Narcissa would become something more than an opponent to which she could perform test magic..._

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Chapter two is up, I hope everyone enjoyed! The next chapter will introduce a diverse change in feelings, more specifically, Narcissa's and Kagome's. Hope you guys are ready!**

**Next Time:**

**FIGHT!**

**BLOOD!**

**JINX!**

"**I dare you..."**


	3. A Change of Heart?

The Godmother

**Summary: Lucius Malfoy had in fact chosen Severus to be his son's godfather, but he had also chosen a god_mother_. The past revealed...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Hee...hee...hee...**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Three: A Change of Heart?**

**-x-x-x-**

It was raining outside, and much like the day she'd first arrived at Hogwarts, she was happy. She was elated; walking outside towards a field where she knew some wild Chamomile grew. She was helping Professor Slughorn gather some of the herbs and plants that grew around the school since it was Saturday and they had no classes. Though, they did have homework, she had however finished it all already.

"Ka-go-me~!"

Kagome turned and smiled, "Bella, how are you today?"

"Lovely, I actually came here for a reason; I wanted to ask you a personal question."

"How personal?"

"Do you have feelings for Lucius?"

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, my feelings for Lucius are purely those of annoyance," Bellatrix smiled, a dark glimmer in her eye caused Kagome to take another look. "You have such pretty eyes, Bellatrix," She went back to picking the flowers as Bellatrix got down on her knees, despite the rain, and helped her. The two had become close friends quickly, despite the age difference and the fact that Bella's sister and Kagome did _not_ get along, they had actually found common ground in tormenting Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's. They left the Hufflepuff's be since they practically worshiped the ground they walked on.

"My sister seems to think that Lucius might like you more than he should, being that he's to be married to Narcissa as soon as school is out."

"Ha, no...I'm confidant that Lucius has eyes only for your sister, for one reason or another, he seems to genuinely love the loud mouthed girl. Other than that, Lucius made Slytherin Team, yes?"

"That's right! I am trying out too, but they had to cancel tryouts because of the rain, silly reason if you ask me!" Bellatrix placed a flower in the basket with others, "I was really looking forward to it too,"

"What are you going for?"

"Chaser!"

"Oh? What did Lucius get?"

"Seeker, he was bouncing off the bloody walls by the time they got to him," Bellatrix stretched her arms up and Kagome looked to see something beneath the older girls long sleeve, she moved before she could stop herself, and caught her friends hand in hers. Eyes widening as she stared at the mark on the older girls forearm, "Ah! Kagome..." Bellatrix started, thinking up a story as Kagome looked on at her forearm.

"How did you get this?" It wasn't said in an antagonistic way, it was asked in curiosity, genuine curiosity. "I mean, you are so young, how did you meet the Dark Lord...long enough to become a follower of his?"

"I shouldn't say anything," Bellatrix pulled her hand out of Kagome's and pulled her sleeve back down.

"...did you want the mark?"

"Want it or not, everyone in my family was given this mark...I mean, with the exception of a certain few cowards who ran away!" She snapped, "Actually, you may meet the cowardly brat, my dear cousin is only...seven, so I won't be here when he gets his letter...too bad..."

Kagome heard the distaste in her friends' voice and smiled, "I'll give him a good few hexes when I meet him, can you tell me his name?"

"Sirius, he's an annoying prat for sure! He ran off and has been staying with some joke wizard named Potter,"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he told grandpa where he would go, and since my mum and dad don't particularly care about him, and his own parents aren't looking, we left him alone, for now...at least."

Kagome smiled, she did so enjoy her friends company, evil or not, she wasn't bothering her, so she didn't care where her loyalties lied. "I need to take these to Slughorn, walk with me?"

"Sure!"

Both stood and made their way back to the school, their robes bustling against the wind and rain as they walked.

**-x-x-x-**

_It was perhaps this moment that encouraged Kagome's feelings for her older Slytherin friend, and perhaps it was this moment which had helped her choose whether she would remain beside the group of Slytherin's that always seemed to be near her in some way. Whatever it was, things between Kagome and Bellatrix had changed, and soon to follow...Narcissa..._

**-x-x-x-**

Lucius had to do a double take, unsure if he was seeing things or just going crazy, turning back, he glanced out the window where he saw Kagome lying asleep with her head on Bellatrix's lap, the fourth year female student was running her fingers through the first year female students hair, and he was sure his eyes couldn't get wider. He left the hall and made for the large doors, walking around the courtyard to the side of the castle, the sun hung brightly over his head, the clouds were painting the sky, and a gentle breeze was blowing through the air. He knew _something_ was going to go wrong, he just wasn't sure when, where and what.

"Hello Lucius, where is my charming sister?"

'_Now that I think about it,' _Lucius frowned, "Haven't seen her since dinner last night," He looked at Bellatrix's hand which was now resting on Kagome's shoulder. "What's all this about?" He motioned to the two girls in front of him.

Bellatrix cackled with something akin to insanity in his mind, but it was seemingly normal to Kagome who could sleep through it and hold conversations despite it, "Jealous, Lucius?" Bellatrix leaned forward and pressed her lips to the younger girls' neck, bare and yielding to the whispering winds. "You have no need to worry over her, she's in capable hands, dear Lucius, so saunter off and find my sister, I'm sure she's wondering about your whereabouts just as you should be hers,"

Lucius could say nothing, knowing that she was right. He shouldn't have feelings for Kagome, he was to be married to Narcissa, and Bellatrix would be his sister-in-law. Turning, he spared Kagome one final glance, then left in search of Narcissa..

Bellatrix smiled coolly to herself, running her fingers through the short locks of raven silk which lay upon her skirt clad lap. She looked down at the younger girl, a frown on her lips as she took a single lock of hair in her hands, _'Cissy did a bad, bad thing...'_ sighing, she closed her eyes and let herself get lost in thought. She didn't realize hours had passed until Kagome stirred.

Kagome took a single glance around and noted how late it was, "Bella, shouldn't we head back to the dorm? Tomorrow is Monday, and we need to get up early for classes,"

Bellatrix scoffed, standing with Kagome, she pressed the smaller girl up against the tree and smirked as the girls eyes widened in surprise. It wasn't like she had a thing for girls, younger or older, it was just Kagome, and it wasn't romantic or otherwise, it was the simple feel of her nearby, and...Bellatrix leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips...the taste.

Kagome's eyes became glassy as she looked into Bellatrix's darker, more sinister gaze.

"Now we can go,"

It was strange for Kagome, how she could go from friend to..._this_...in only a week's time. Well, longer, really, but it had only started changing a week ago...what changed...

Kagome remembered needing to speak with Slughorn and parted ways with Bellatrix at the dungeon halls. She took a couple turns and entered the Potions room, but Slughorn wasn't present, so she left and ventured out and around the school in search of him. It was too early for the Potions teacher to turn in, so if he wasn't in his classroom, he was in the library, medical ward or greenhouse. She would start with the library, of course. It was closer after all; she stopped up the stairs heading to the main floor and listened, she could have sworn she heard someone talking, but students were supposed to be in their dorm rooms at present, so they shouldn't be out. Curiously, she took a step forward in that direction, but then stopped at an afterthought, if the voices down the hall were from teachers, she'd be in a lot of trouble herself for wandering the halls so later at night. Well, she could say she was looking for her head of house to ask a question. Finally, her curiosity and sense of adventure won over and she walked quickly down the hall and towards the sound of chattering, and as she grew closer, and heard the snide comments, she realized the voices were indeed the voices of students.

"_Stupid little snake! Such a bitch!"_

_**~SLAP!~**_

"_We will make you pay for humiliating Lucius!"_

_**~SLAAP!~**_

"_AH! Stop it! Get off of me!"_

"_Shut UP!" ** ~SLAP~ **"You think your so special, but your not! Lucius wants nothing to do with an annoying, whinny, bitchy, princess like yourself!"_

Kagome stepped out from around the corner, taking in the sight, she pulled out her wand, _"_And I suppose you think he wants a girl like you? Cowardice isn't admired by Lucius, and that's exactly what you are, a coward, hiding in the shadows..." She said, stepping forward with her wand pointed at the five Gryffindor girls who had apparently developed feelings for Lucius Malfoy. She rolled her eyes; he always seemed to be causing her trouble, never directly, but always the cause of it.

"Like you're one to talk, you love him just as much as we do!"

Kagome laughed, "Oh, stupid little whore, you don't know what love is. You are a fifth year, yes?"

"...I am,"

"Your name, Margret Brown, yes?"

The girl was a vivacious blonde with pale skin and bright baby blue eyes, she sneered, but answered as such, "...I don't know how you know me, but I'm done answering questions!"

"Wait, I only have one more..." Kagome held a hand out to Narcissa and smiled when the witch took it, pulling her up and pushing her back behind her. "How do you claim to love Lucius, when all the many stories I've heard about you, Miss. Brown...involve the bed of one of your male cohorts. Only fifteen, and already sleeping with your upperclassman...but that's not enough, you want to try your hand at a younger generation, why not start with the Slytherin King, oh...but wait, he's promised to the Slytherin Queen...so you decided to break the Slytherin Queen to get to our beloved King Cobra...I can't let you do that."

Margret glared, "Why should it matter to you! You hate her just as much as I do, and she cut your beautiful hair! Doesn't that anger you?"

Kagome laughed, "It did, and I got back at her, but she hasn't done anything big lately to merit my tormenting her. With that aside, she's apart of my house, and we stand together as family. She's also the younger sister of a close friend...you won't be touching her so long as I'm here."

She felt a hand on her back, shaking nervously as five wands were pointed at Kagome.

Kagome smiled sinisterly, putting away her wand and shrugging off her robe, placing it carefully over Narcissa's head. She was surprised to see the frightened look in the fair skinned Slytherin beauty, and it bugged her for one reason or another. "I do enjoy magic, but for you five, I think I'd enjoy more _Muggle_ like tactics." She looked Margret in the eyes and grinned, "Tell your lackeys that you're a big girl and can take care of a Wandless witch alone,"

Margret practically screeched, turning a cold look at her _friends_, she snapped at them to put their wands down, turning back in time to feel a searing pain run through her nose, the sound of something cracking was heard echoing along the corridor walls.

"_**MARGRET!"**_

Once more wands were drawn, but Kagome was already standing in front of another girl, hand gripping her hair as another one threw a hex and Kagome pulled the girl in front of her, warts springing forth across the girls' face, tears streaming down her cheeks. Kagome let her go and she scampered away without her friends, leaving them to bother with Kagome. The one who cast the hex was crying out apologies, not paying attention to Kagome.

"Rhona!"

The girl crying out please for forgiveness, Rhona, turned back to see Kagome in front of her, and raised her wand in fright, shaking as she looked at the unfazed Slytherin. She looked frightened before running after her wart covered friend, leaving Margret and two others behind. One of which was trying to stop the bleeding nose of Margret, the other who was staring at Kagome in thought. Finally, the third seemed to come to a conclusion, scooting away from Margret, she got further and further away and slowly started to raise her wand. "Leave," She spoke firmly, and Kagome turned to face her, eyes widening at where the girls wand was pointed. "Leave or I'll Jinx her! I'm sure a month long Bad luck Jinx will be plenty to drive away her Slytherin friends!"

"..." Kagome didn't move, but she didn't advance either, suddenly a hand was fisted in her hair and she was pushed against a wall hard. She was sure a bruise would form on her cheek bone come tomorrow, she'd have to either take a quick heal potion or use a beauty charm to hide the blemish. "Stupid Gryffindor cowards! You wonder why Slytherin's make it their job to torment you lot! You gang up on others, and go out of your way to cause trouble for Slytherin's; we only give what we get!" Kagome elbowed the girl behind her in the breast and listened to the loud cry of pain and intake of breath, knocking her hand back only for sharp nails to draw blood in the form of three scratch marks along her neck where the girl had tried to grab her; she striked the girl hard across the face, watching her tumble to the floor next to the still crying Margret. She looked the other one in the eye, no longer smiling, smirking, or looking on with any amount of humor, she was glaring, full on glaring, blood seeping from the long cuts and staining her shirt. Kagome had never felt so pissed off in her life, "I dare you..." her voice was like venom, the Slytherin in her showing in full force for the first time since she'd arrived at Hogwarts; the girl had actually dropped her wand and taken off in a fearful run down the hall with her other two friends behind her, Margret grabbing the girls wand along the way, sending back a loathing look of her own before disappearing down the hall.

"...Kagome..." Narcissa looked at the girl in front of her, injured and bleeding up to her and too the girls face in hand, turning her to get a look at her injured neck.

Kagome wasn't sure how to respond to this change of events, so she let it be, watching Narcissa worry over a couple _cat scratches_, from a few foul tempered _kittens_. She smirked, liking how Narcissa was fretting over her, and the darker, more insane part of her, wanted to play with her, pushing her back, and in a similar move to that of Bellatrix, she had her pressed against the wall, lips hovering over the flushed lips of Narcissa. Their eyes met, and as Narcissa's cheeks heated, and familiar platinum blonde caught her attention from the corner of her eyes, Kagome revealed a twisted smirk, leaned forward, and laid her lips against her newly acquired entertainment. Her hands ran along the girls' arms, down to her wrists which Kagome gripped and brought up to either side of Narcissa's shoulders, locking her in place. She was please to hear a soft moan, and silent plea for more, from the girl as inexperienced as she. Kissing, Kagome could do, but she'd have to take up lessons or read more books on anything other than that. She pulled back from the kiss, giving a slight jump when a tongue ran across her bleeding neck, Narcissa seemed to be lost in a downward gradient of premature lust, and Kagome wasn't going to fall with her, she released her and watched Narcissa slide down the wall with weak knees, no longer able to stand. Backing up, Kagome smirked, and then walked off, taking her robe and wand with her. She passed by a stunned silent Lucius, catching his eyes, but not stopping to say anything as she continued to the Dungeons for some sleep. Any thoughts of talking to Slughorn now forgotten, she would bother with all school related nonsense come tomorrow morning.

**-x-x-x-**

_Kagome knew that something dark was infiltrating her mind, but she was fine with that, for she had Bellatrix, and although she was sure that the twisted, crazed girl was partially to blame for said darkness inhabiting her mind, she was also welcoming the change. With Narcissa becoming something of interest to her, she wondered if perhaps she had feelings for either Black sisters, and if so...what would come of it, and how would Lucius react to it...even now...he had witnessed her interaction with his fiancé-to-be...would he act on his own feelings, or would he even care? Term would soon end, and Summer Vacation would rear its ugly head soon enough...but not before a King Cobra marked its victim with a poisonous bite..._

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoy! Yuki-Chan wanted me to update this chapter, so here it is, and next will probably be either 'The Dragon Tamer' or 'The Potions Apprentice', also, I have a story that I was hoping you guys could check out. It's a Harry Potter fic, and I wanted to know if it was any good, if I should trash it, or rewrite it as an _InuYasha crossover. It's called, A Not So 'Harry Potter'', it has only two chapter up right now, but I would be very appreciative if I knew what you guys thought about it, if you could just tell me if it's good or bad. Please and thank you._**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**A Not So 'Harry Potter' » reviews**_

_**An Alternate Reality of Twisted Mentality. Let's say Lucius Malfoy had a change of 'heart'. Let's say...that upon hearing of Narcissa's pregnancy, he chose his family over the Dark Lord. Let's say...Full Summary Inside!**_


	4. End of Term

The Godmother

**Summary: Lucius Malfoy had in fact chosen Severus to be his son's godfather, but he had also chosen a god_mother_. The past revealed...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Hee...hee...hee...**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Four: End of Term**

**-x-x-x-**

Needless to say, Lucius had been avoiding her since she shared a kiss of _gratitude_ with his precious _fiancé-to-be_. Bellatrix thought the entire thing was hilarious, and with every passing chance, she would coax an argument out of him. Kagome didn't personally care what his problem was, though she knew she was centered in the middle of it, at least it wasn't _her_ problem.

"Going around the class, I'm going to call your last name, and whatever your last name starts with, you'll give me an ingredient, then list it's ruler, type and magical form. Nott!"

The class turned as another student raised his head in accordance as Slughorn called his name.

"Nettle, ruler is Saturn, type is plant, and magical form is tea and dried leaves."

"Good, good, Black!"

Narcissa grinned, "Bergamot, the ruler is the Moon, and the type is plant, its magical forms are dried leaves and oil."

"Curious choice for you, but very good indeed," Slughorn smiled, "five points each, to Slytherin house, thank you Mr. Nott, Miss. Black," He turned his head and looked over his students, "Longbottom!"

"Lapus Lazuli, rulers are Neptune, Venus, and Isis, type is mineral and magical form is cut and polished or raw,"

"Clever choice, Longbottom, five points to Gryffindor house, let's see...Bennet, your up my boy,"

"Bloodroot, ruler is Mars, type is herb, magical form is root."

"Yes, yes, five more points to Gryffindor house, now...I want a foot long essay on the magical properties of Ginkgo, the ruler, type and magical form should be included as well." He dismissed the class with a smile, "It's due at the end of the week!" He called out just as his students left.

"Professor!" Kagome ran in, passing his retreating students in a frenzy as she ran up to a cauldron with her book open wide. "I found a fix for that healing potion you've been working on!"

"Blimey, have you really?"

A chuckle from the door drew her attention and she turned in time to see black curly ringlets vanish around the corner, "Was Bella in this class?"

"Ah, Miss. Black, she most certainly was, now, how about we get started,"

Kagome looked back at the opened book she would write potions and take notes in, and then smiled, "Yeah!"

**-x-x-x-**

Lucius succumbed to his anger when finally he saw Kagome enter the common room without Narcissa or Bellatrix at her side; it had been an inconvenience to have his fiancé-to-be and soon to be sister-in-law always at her side, so when she walked in with just her school satchel and journal in hand, and not a soul around her, he deemed it too good to pass up. He had her pressed to the wall in a matter of seconds, and her eyes widening was the only thing that showed she was trying to register what had just taken place. "Miss. Higurashi,"

The first clue that he was being serious...use of last name...

"I am not a forceful man by nature, so it hurts me to be so violent with you, but I must insist that you keep a distance from Narcissa."

The second clue that he was being serious was the use of Cissy's _full_ name, and not her nickname.

Kagome smiled, slipping her hand into her pocket, she pulled out a bright red Apple and held it out in-between Lucius and herself. "Apple?"

"...what?"

Kagome pushed his hands from her robe as her feet touched back down on the ground from the short distance in which she'd been lifted, "An Apple, would you like one?"

"Of course not!" He glowered angrily, "You don't listen, do you?"

"Sure I do, and I heard you..." She frowned, "loud and clear." She held the Apple out again. "Take it,"

Lucius stared at the bright red fruit before taking it in his hand, "Now what, do I eat it? Fall into a deep sleep? Will you kiss me awake?"

Kagome smiled, "The Apple in Snow White, was filled with poison, not a sleeping drought, Dear Lucius. On that note, it was wildly exaggerated that Snow White would fall into a deep sleep only to be woken by her prince who just _happened_ to be riding his horse nearby at that time. In truth, Snow White had been a story of truth that had gone similarly to the heartfelt _Happily Ever After _that we're all used to, Muggle, Witch or Wizard, but the true story was based on the young Witch, Gwyneira, whose name meant 'fair, snow and white'. She was a Welsh lady of high standing, but had fallen in love with a young man in a nearby village; the village was ruled by a handsome Prince who was to be wed a young Princess who had taken up residence in his castle. He was fine with that, but still liked his freedom, so on one of his hunting trips, he and his guards had taken to a gallop through the village and he'd spotted her, Gwyneira."

"Let me guess, love at first sight?"

Kagome shook her head, "No...not love, Lucius, not love. He had wanted her for only her beauty, it was not his heart which seeked her hand, it was only with his eyes did he wish to wed her, and he made the announcement that the girl with hair as black as raven wings, and soft like silk, with skin as white as snow, and lips as red as blood, would be his bride. He discarded the Princess to which he'd been engaged, and had her removed from the castle. In anger, the Princess searched out the fair maiden to who the Prince had given no name, and when she found her, she was admittedly breathtaking, even the Princess could see that, but surely she was more beautiful, yes?"

"No," Lucius sat down, placing one leg on the black of the couch while the other hung off lazily. Kagome leaned against the back of the couch so that she was facing Lucius.

"Well, she recalled a Magical Mirror which her great-grandmother had once showed her, which revealed the truth; it was kept locked away in the tower of her castle, so she swiftly returned to the castle and made her way to the Mirror to ask it a single question, for her heart longed to hear its answer. When she uncovered the old Mirror, a face appeared in it, a face not hers, nor anyone she'd ever glanced upon. It was of a child, a child with ghostly pale skin, sightless eyes, and hair as gray as any elders, but she was young to be sure, soft skin, no wrinkles or signs of aging. The Princess whispered ever so softly; tell me Mirror, who is more beautiful, the nameless village girl with raven black hair, blood red lips, and skin the color of snow, or myself, with hair so fair and light in color, and eyes as blue as the sea, my flesh is not white, but is it not pale all the same? And the mirror responded with a voice that was soft but high in pitch, a little girls voice, and spoke with boundless wisdom; I perceive not the fair haired beauty with eyes of the sea that you speak, but the ravenette with lips of blood red and skin as white as freshly fallen snow, so kind in heart and mind, she is surly the fairest beauty I see."

Lucius smirked, "It seems a bit like you and Narcissa in the looks department,"

Kagome grinned, "Not hardly," she laughed, then continued with her story, "Anger messed her face up as she grew uglier and uglier with thoughts of the raven haired villager, she left to find a witch who she knew lived near the village, and was dastardly pleased to find an old lady with twiggy gray hair and wax like skin that seemed to be stretching across her bones to cover everything. She wore a gauze like black cloak that was hooded and hid most of her from view when not looking her right in the eyes. The old witch had been more than happy to assist the Princess, and helped her concoct a poison fit for a village girl. The Princess had posed the question of how to get the girl to drink it, and not find suspicion in being given the liquid which was a sickly green color. The witch smiled crookedly and took a beautiful red apple from the apple tree behind her, and dipped it into the poison...she let it sit for a few minutes before lifting it, drying it, and giving it to the Princess who took it with caution. The old woman told her that there would be only one cure for this Poison, and that was love, true love, which could only come from the lips. If she is kissed by her prince, then she will wake from her death like slumber."

The door opened and a boy in the first year ran past them and up the stairs, Lucius and Kagome watched as a few moments later he came running back down and out of the Common room with flushed cheeks no doubt from running all over the place.

"Anyways, the Princess found the village girl talking with a handsome young man, she seemed bashful, and shy, but it couldn't be argued that she looked to also be in love, and had the Princess not been so blinded by jealousy, she might have reconsidered her next actions. Following the village girl to the outskirts of the Kingdom, she smiled wickedly and called out to her. In a show of kindness, she started talking with the breathtaking village girl, even getting her name, Gwyneira. In a mere jest of the name, she had called her _Snow White_, and then, pulled out two apples, one which was bright red, and the other just slightly dimmer in color, a normal looking red apple. She offered the brightest apple to Gwyneira and smiled as the village girl took it with thanks. The Princess took a bite from her own apple and watched the events unfold before her blue eyes, and was pleased to see the girls eyes widen with her first bits, and her soft hands moved to her throat only to fall to the ground in her deep slumber. This death trance gave the appearance of the deceased, no breathing, no movement, no warmth to the skin, at first sight, she was dead."

"So what, did the villager come kiss her?" Lucius looked at the apple in wonder, then back up at Kagome.

"No...the Prince who had been returning from another of his hunting games, came across the Princess and the village girl, Gwyneira. In his horror at the sight, he had raised his broad blade at the Princess and killed her before words could be uttered, the apple in her hand rolled to his leather clad feet. He knocked it aside with distaste and walked to the beauty lying motionless on the floor of greenery, with dismay, he placed his lips on hers, for a first and last kiss. In his kiss, was life's foulest form of poison, for a single tear of crimson fell from her eye and Gwyneira was laid to rest in a glass case which held her living soul till time finally took her for all that she was worth. However, time had chosen to preserve her beauty, so many centuries later, she still lies buried with her beauty and purity, raven black hair like silk, lips as red as blood, and skin as white as snow..."

"That sucks," he tossed the apple into the air, "So what's the apple for?"

"Well, aside from the obvious love potions, it's also a fruit that is often used to tell who you will end up with in the future."

"What, are you trying for a Psychic position once you finish school?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, and not Psychic, fate...Twist the stem of an Apple while calling out the letters of the alphabet, and the letter you call out when the stem breaks will be the first letter of the name of your true love. Good luck, Lucius." She walked off towards her room where she found Bellatrix sitting on her bed staring at absolutely nothing.

**-x-x-x-**

Narcissa entered the common room to a peculiar sight if she'd ever seen one. It wasn't so much that it was strange, though it was that too, just...it wasn't something she was used to.

"─_H-I-J-K-L-M-N─"_

"Lucius!"

_~Snap~_

Lucius peeked over the arm of the couch with the stem of an apple in one hand, and the apple in the other. He looked at both before stuffing them under a pillow and sitting up straight, brushing off the imaginary lent or dust that his _Malfoy _vision seemed to see so regularly. "Cissy, where have you been?"

She frowned, "What were you doing, you know your alphabet will enough, don't you?"

"Of course, don't be silly Cissy, I was wasting time..."

"...successfully so, I see. Well, why not help me with Transfiguration, yes?"

"I would be happy to," he gave a side glance at the pillow where the apple and stem were both hidden, before following after Narcissa to a study table where he sat down next to her and began instructing her on the proper movements for the transfigurations homework.

Neither aware of the mischievous eyes that stared down from the stairway at the duo.

**-x-x-**

Kagome smiled as she walked quietly down stairs to the couch and took the apple, leaving the stem before making her way back up the stairs to her room where she tossed the apple to Bellatrix who caught it with ease.

She was much calmer than she normally was, it wasn't so much different, but it was unexpected for certain.

"I was thinking, school is almost out, and it's going to be about three months before we see each other again, so I thought you might want to come and visit for a week or so over summer vacation!" Bellatrix smiled that lost and twisted smile that Kagome seemed to be unknowingly fascinated with.

"Sounds like fun, I'll talk it over with my mom then owl you about it over summer,"

Bellatrix nodded before falling back on her bed and taking a bite out of her apple.

**-x-x-x-**

**(One and a half weeks later)**

Kagome stared at the town house she would be staying at over summer and for the remaining years she would be attending Hogwarts. Her mother was in fact a pureblood...but not a witch. She was a Miko, and a powerful one at that; it was her father who she'd gotten her witch blood from, he was a pureblood wizard who was related to some famous wizard who had died a long time ago; she never really was big on history...well, the point to this, is that her _mother_ had thought it best for her to be closer to the school, since they had moved back to Japan about two years back, and the distance left much to be desired when on a plane from Japan to England, and vice versa., so she phoned some friends of hers from way back when, who apparently knew that she was a miko, her husband was a wizard and her daughter was a witch, and asked if Kagome could stay there while attending school, explaining that she'd only be there a few months at a time. They were apparently fine with that, since here Kagome was.

"_When I go down the gully green, among the moss and wee ferns,"_

Kagome turned to see a little girl, much younger than herself, sitting on a tire swing and singing, she was facing away, so she couldn't see Kagome.

"_I try to keep myself unseen, beneath the musk and treeferns."_

Kagome smiled, _'Probably their kid,'_

"_I crouch among the maidenhair, no bigger than a bunny."_

Kagome started up to the steps of the house, still listening to the little girl.

"_And how the Fairies see me there, is really very funny~"_

Kagome's hand paused, it was hovering just an inch or so from the door as she stared at the girl. The front door opened and she turned in time to see a woman with long dark brown hair to her waist and chocolate eyes. She was beautiful, and held herself in a strong manner, the way a warrior might, or a protector...

"Oh, Kagome!"

Warm arms pulled her into an embrace, leaving Kagome very, _very_, confused.

"Sango, love, I doubt she remembers us, she was only an infant at the time."

Kagome watched a man with shoulder length black hair tied back in a low ponytail, and dark brown eyes, walk up to the woman. "We've met?"

"Yes, but you were so young, you couldn't possibly remember us," He laughed. "Please, come in, my name is Miroku, by the way, and as you might have heard, this is my lovely wife Sango."

"Right...it's nice to meet you both," She turned back to see if the little girl was going to follow them in, but when she looked on at the tire swing, no one was there. "What happened to your daughter?"

Sango frowned, "Daughter? Sweetheart, what are you talking about?"

"There was a little girl, with black hair, she was dressed in a white dress and was singing a song."

Miroku laughed, "You must mean Rin," he held his hand out flat just above his knees, "about yee-high?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well, I don't know about singing, but she plays around here all the time. Her family was killed by someone not to long ago, and she's been mute since, never speaks a word. We all," he motioned his hand to the neighboring houses around theirs, "take care of her. She just kind of became the neighborhood princess, we dote on her, care for her, she need only knock on the door of the house she wants to stay at, and she's welcomed inside. But mostly, she plays outside. Mostly over there," he pointed across the dirt road to a large mansion like house with a white picket fence surrounding it. "Though, the owner doesn't talk much either..."

Sango scoffed, "If you can get him to talk, why not invite him over for dinner, we've had everyone over at least once...except for Mr. Tall, Silent and Mysterious."

Kagome grinned, _'I like her!'_ she laughed, "I'll do that,"

Sango smiled, "Great, now come in, tell me how school was this year! I so enjoyed hearing about it in the letters your mother would send me, always going on about her husband's school courses as compared to our _boring_ school courses."

Kagome talked the rest of the night about Potions, Transfiguration and Herbology, no longer caring that she was staying with someone besides her family for the rest of her school attendance, _'I still want to see that little girl again though...'_

**-x-x-x-**

_And see she would, but eyes and ears see something different than what is expected, and what of Bellatrix, her new friend, and Narcissa and Lucius, the two she hoped would work out their insecurities around her, but really, she knew that would take away much of her fun...she hoped for their happiness, but that could wait until later, right?_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So tell me what you think; the real story doesn't start until much later, so the first few years will go by pretty quickly. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	5. Rin's Magical Potion

**The Godmother**

**Summary: Lucius Malfoy had in fact chosen Severus to be his sons' godfather, but he had also chosen a god_mother_. The past revealed...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Hee...hee...hee...**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Five: Rin's Magical Potion**

**-x-x-x-**

A few days passed and Kagome took note that, it was _not_ Rin who she had seen on the swing that day. In fact, that girl had seemingly vanished. Kagome hadn't gotten a good look at her, but she remembered the long black wavy hair that touched the belt around the middle of her dress. This girl had black hair, yes, but it was short, just barely past her shoulders, and it was straight, not wavy. She was also a little bit smaller than the girl she'd seen, scrawnier...frailer...the girl she'd seen, had looked healthier and clean.

She had also seen Sesshoumaru, crouched down before the small girl as she had listened to whatever it was he was saying. She couldn't hear them from where she had been, but she could tell the girl wasn't happy. He had then proceeded to walk over to the house she was staying at, and talked with Sango who said something in return before giving a nod. He called Rin, and the next thing Kagome knew, she was watching out for the five or six year old, which dearly needed a bath. And Kagome intended on making sure that happen.

"Hey, Kid!"

The girl looked back over her shoulder; she wore an orange and white checkered pattern dress and no shoes, hands filled with flowers. She ran up to Kagome, looking at the flowers in her hands, she held them out to Kagome who looked curiously at the flowers, taking one, she smiled.

"A Yarrow Flower," She gazed at the flower, a bright yellow flower in color, soft at the touch. "Did you know, Yarrow Flowers can break curses, increase psychic power, and stimulate courage in a dangerous situation?"

The girl shook her head no, and then held out another flower.

"That's Calendula, a really good flower to mesh up for cuts, scrapes, bruises, insect bites and minor wounds." She took the red flower and grinned. The next and last flower was a small white flower, "This is Jasmine, and it's used to soothe anxiety," Kagome handed the flowers back to the girl and smiled, "Let's go make a magic potion!"

The girl looked curiously at Kagome, but followed all the same, she brought her to her room, the room she actually shared with the girl at the moment. Opening her trunk, she could feel the girl next to her peering inside as she pulled out her cauldron and potions kit.

"Still have your flowers?"

Rin nodded.

"Good," she set up the burner and placed the Cauldron above it. Making sure it wouldn't fall over, she opened the window in her room and shut her door; blocking the bottom with a towel so that nothing seeped out beneath the door. "Alright, you ready?"

"..." She nodded, her eyes were lit with excitement, but she didn't voice any of it.

Another reason she didn't believe this girl was the one she'd seen upon her arrival. "Let's see what we have, I'll pull out the ones we _can _use, okay?"

The girl nodded as Kagome pulled out different vials, bottles, jars and bags of ingredients before sorting them into groups.

"Alright, I'll tell you what's what, and you can choose one from each group, okay?"

Rin nodded, looking at the three groups curiously.

"When we are done, you can add your flowers."

The girl smiled, nodding again.

"So, first we will add one of these," She pointed at a group with five vials, "This is Essence of Black Cohosh, which is a protective and healing herb, used to drive away evil." She pointed to a vial with a blackish blue liquid inside. Then she pointed beside it to the vial with a yellowish liquid, "Essence of Labdanum, used to purify ones body and mind, and channel divine energy. It brings clear visions of the future. This one," she pointed her at a pale pink liquid, "Dew of Saffron, it opens channels for happiness and fulfillment. The one beside that, is Cherry," she pointed her finger at a dark reddish liquid filled vial, "Drops of Cherry with flesh, to be exact,"

The girl looked up at that.

Kagome smiled, "The Cherry's flesh, the fruit without the skin. It brings happiness, cures depression and boosts self-confidence...it also makes good jam." She said, then pointed at the last of the five vials, "This one is Nightshade," she pointed to the dark green liquid in the vial at the end of the group, "It's deadly to digest, but is one of the most powerful among protective ingredients, and is also used to increase or gain psychic powers. So...pick one."

Rin glanced the five bottles over and picked up two of them, stared critically at both, then handed Kagome the first of the five, a blackish blue liquid sloshing around in the vial at the sudden motion.

"Essence of Black Cohosh," She placed the other four back inside the potions box, and then showed the next group of ingredients. "These are the ingredients in their raw forms, leaves, stems, berries, flowers and roots..." She pointed at small, delicate, richly colored flowers in a bag that were a soft pink in color. "Sweet Pea, it's used to attract friends who are trustworthy." The next ingredient, Rin obviously knew from the smile she had as she looked at them. "Raspberries; use these to invoke fun and playfulness, to tone down fears and promote bravery, as well as protection." She pointed to a bag of thin twigs, "Yarrow, this is an herb of peace and friendship; it's great for drawing family and friends into your life." Those were the only three ingredients there, and Rin saw that so she looked carefully among them before pointing at the berries. Kagome moved the other two and placed them back in her box before pulling out the last four ingredients.

"These may be a little different then what you are used to dear," She smiled, "Dragon scales, used for the most powerful protection spells. Their scales have impenetrable defenses," She held the bottle of grey, green and blue scales to Rin who looked in awe at them before Kagome placed it down and picked up the next bottle, "Cat whiskers, they bring good luck and protection." She placed it down and picked up a jar, "Snakeskin; it has healing qualities used in many remedial potions." The fourth bottle and last bottle, "Winter Rain, this is used for courage, for power, and endurance...it's also used to cleanse the soul."

"..." Rin looked them over and pointed at the snakeskin.

"Alright, now...first, we will need...is water," she walked into the bathroom with a large measuring cup and Rin followed closely behind. "Now, because this potion will be one used specifically _in_ water, for baths, we need only enough to bring to a liquid form the ingredients."

Rin nodded, listening with rapt attention.

"Water is one of the most important, and one oft the most potent spiritual ingredients you can find, as well as the easiest to come across." Kagome laughed as she turned the water on and started to fill the measuring cup up to three cups. "The element water is associated with the western quadrant and represents dreams and feelings. There are, as you should know, four quadrants, and I will tell you about them all later, for now..." She turned off the water, "Lets make that potion."

The two walked back into the room and sat down around the Cauldron. Kagome lit the Bunsen burner beneath the Cauldron before adding the water, "Water is one of the most flexible among ingredients, used for cleansing, love, healing, protection, and prosperity." The two waited until the water started to boil until Kagome turned the fire off. "Go ahead and add five drops of the Essence of Black Cohosh."

"..." She fiddled with the vial's crystal stopper and pulled it from the vial before tipping it carefully and counting silently in her head to five.

Kagome took the vial when finished and placed it off to the side. "What do you think is next?"

Rin smiled and pointed at the raspberries.

"That's right, and while you mix them in, I will crush the Snakeskin in the mortar with the pestle," Kagome said as she pulled out the bowl and crusher.

Rin took the jar of Raspberries and started pouring them into the mixture.

"Stir thirty times clockwise," Kagome ran her finger around the Cauldron to indicate the direction, and then handed the wooden spoon to Rin.

"..." Rin looked at the spoon before placing it in the pinkish clear liquid, a slight silvery blue forming around the bottom as she started to stir. Kagome Started crushing the snakeskin in the mortar into a fine powder. She had kept count as the girl stirred so not to over stir or under stir. Rin lifted the soon out and tapped it against the Cauldron.

Kagome took the spoon, placing it over a block of wood, "Pinch your fingers together in the powder and then carry the powder pinched between your fingers to the Cauldron, do this six times."

Rin looked at her finger, but did as told. Pinching the powder and then dropping it into the Cauldron. "..." She did this six times before she clapped her hands above the Cauldron to free her fingers of any powder left behind.

"Good girl!"

Rin smiled happily, a big grin showing a missing tooth.

"Now, mix it _counter_clockwise twelve times, and then add your flowers immediately afterwards."

She nodded and went straight to it, when she dropped the flowers inside; there was a soft _poof_ of red smoke that spiraled a bit above the Cauldron before settling inside. The liquid was a rich Violet, no doubt from the Raspberries and the Black Cohosh.

Rin peeked her head over the lip of the Cauldron, smiling, she inhaling the flowery and fruity fragrance; she looked happily over at Kagome who smiled back. A knock at the door drew their attention and Kagome moved the towel out from in front of the door and opened it, coming face to face with Sango.

"Hello Kagome, I was just coming to check up on Rin, how is she holding up? It isn't too much of a bother watching her I hope,"

Kagome frowned, "No, she's no bother, she's a really sweet girl, quiet...but sweet." She glanced over her shoulder at Rin who was still looking into the Cauldron. Sango looked over Kagome and looked curiously at the large iron pot.

"What is that?"

"A potion," She smiled, "Rin's Magical Potion."

Sango smiled, "Ah, I see, then I'll let you get back to it. Have fun you two, oh...!" She pulled a letter out of her pocket, "this came by owl while you were out with Rin."

Kagome took the letter with a thank you before returning back to Rin, placing the letter on the desk to read later. She grabbed a white crystal vial about five inches tall and a funnel, placing the funnel in the bottle; she picked up a scoop and started to pour the liquid into the vial. Rin watched mesmerized as the liquid started to cool and the colors started to settle, now, a deep violet pooling around the bottom, and fading into a light pink towards the top. She pushed the crystal cap into place and handed it to the little girl before performing a Scourgify spell and cleaning up their mess. "Now...you have a protective, healing induced, potion, witch brings out the fun and playful side of you...shall we get you all cleaned up then? With fresh clothes and your hair all done up?"

She shook her head quickly and clutched her dress tightly in her hands.

Kagome looked at the ratty and old dress, it was frayed around the edges, strings dangling around her ankles from the wear and tear of the years, mud stains hear and there, grass stains where here knees were, and the sleeves were slightly stretched. That wasn't even saying anything about the dulling color of the dress. "Is this dress important to you?"

Rin nodded her head.

"...Your Mom perhaps?"

She was still for a moment, and then nodded her head once more.

Kagome smiled, "I can understand that. My father is dead, he has been since I was six...How about I just clean it while you bathe, and then you can put it back on."

Rin looked to be thinking about it, and finally smiled and nodded. Kagome walked into the bathroom with Rin following nervously behind her, her dress clenched tightly in her hands. Kagome turned the water on and plugged the tub before making sure that the water was warm and not too hot or too cold; she then helped her out of her dirty and raggedy dress before helping her into the bath tub which was about a forth of the way full. Taking the large vial with _Rin's Potion_, she poured a cap full of the liquid inside and red, pink, and purple bubbles started to form in the bathtub.

It didn't take much after the mute child saw the variety of playfully colored bubbles to get her to clean herself up. While she did that, Kagome took the dress into her bedroom and gave it a look of revulsion. It was truly a horror, but she wasn't one to lie to a little girl. Pulling out her wand, she waved in a swishy motion, and whispered, _"Scourgify,"_ Smiling in satisfaction as it cleaned the dress accordingly, then she made to fine trim the hanging strings and tighten the stitches before recovering the loss of fabric. When she was done, the dress looked brand-new and clean, the color had returned to its original bright orange, and no longer that dingy dim shade of faded orange. She turned with the dress and returned to the bathroom where a clean Rin was smiling and splashing the water, creating new bubbles of different colors with her hands as she blew from the circle that her fingers had created. She saw Kagome enter and pull down a towel from the white towel rack before placing a beautiful new dress, her dress, down on the counter beside her.

"Ready to get out Rin?"

The girl nodded her head, her wet hair clinging to her face with soapy suds clinging to her arms and shoulders.

Kagome helped her out and dried her body and hair of the water she'd come from. The girl looked much better when she wasn't covered and smudged with dirt. She would need to work on the teeth though. Kagome wondered if there were any useful dental spells she could use, but chose to look into that later. Dressing the girl in the dress, she provided her with new undergarments and smiled when she stared in wonder at herself in the mirror. Kagome took a brush and gently went about untangling the little girls hair, brushing it left, right, back, and finally up into a ponytail before brushing the bangs down and parting them. She took a finger to each of the bangs and gave them a twirl before smiling. "Let's go down for dinner if we are done."

Rin took Kagome's hand in hers and smiled before pulling Kagome with her out of the bathroom. Kagome paused for a moment at the door and called for Rin to hold on while she picked up the letter on her desk she had discarded for a later time earlier.

Breaking the seal that held the letter shut, she opened it and proceeded to read the contents quietly to herself, the letter read as such:

_Dearest Kagome,_

_Narcissa and I are hoping that your summer is going well, and we hope to see you soon. Regarding this summer, mother has requested that you join us the week before school starts back up. A Gala of sorts will be taking place, and as boorish as it may be, we would love for you to join us. Narcissa hopes you'll come and even Lucius is hopeful of your arrival. I await your owl, and hope that you decide to attend._

_Sincerest Regards,_

_Bellatrix & Narcissa Black_

Kagome sighed, _'I'll need to respond to that later, I'll ask Sango if it's okay to leave a week earlier than planned, since I am staying at her home.'_ She placed the letter facedown on the desk before continuing downstairs to dinner with Rin. She wasn't sure why it was slightly unnerving to think about staying at the Black Manor, but it had been on her mind since their first term had ended, and it was bugging her all the while. Pushing the thoughts from her mind, she opted to think on the topic of Bellatrix's invitation later.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy! Please leave a comment telling me what you think!**


	6. The Black Gala!

The Godmother

**Summary: Lucius Malfoy had in fact chosen Severus to be his sons' godfather, but he had also chosen a god_mother_. The past revealed...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Hee...hee...hee...**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Six: The Black Gala**

**-x-x-x-**

Rin was currently crying, and Kagome was currently holding the little girl in her arms. She hadn't come across the other child since she had seen her that first day, but then, she hadn't really thought to look for her either. While it confused her, she wondered if maybe the other little girl had just snuck into their yard before running away so not ot get yelled at. Sesshoumaru had returned back, and Kagome had gotten the chance to speak with him, even giving him a bottle of Rin's Magical Potion, which, to her amusement, made him quirk an eyebrow. However, that had been last week, and she had discussed leaving a week early with Sango who had said that that would be fine...and now this week...she would be leaving.

That was why Rin was crying...

Rin shook her head in the crook of Kagome's neck; her hair much softer now, Kagome smiled and pat the girl softly on the head, "I'll be back in three months, I promise,"

"..."

Kagome grinned, sitting Rin down on the ground, she opened her trunk and dug around for something her father had given to her mother a long time ago, which had long since been passed down to her. It was a necklace, a gold chain, with an _hourglass_ on it. "This will let you know when I'm going to be home, no matter which way you flip it, it won't start over, and the sand will keep falling until three months is up, understand?"

Rin nodded and Kagome placed the necklace over the small girls head.

"Promise you'll take care of it?"

Rin nodded again.

"Good, you take care of yourself, Rin, next time I see you, I want to hear you, okay?"

Rin looked down at her feet, but nodded none the less. Kagome gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before she made her way to Miroku, he would be taking her to the train station where she would meet with Mrs. Black, and Bellatrix.

Glancing back, Kagome turned to the swing where she had first seen the mysterious little girl, but like she thought, no one was there.

**-x-x-x-**

Stepping out of the car, she smiled and gave a thank you to Miroku who shook his head.

"We'll see you again in three months, Kagome, come back safe; I have never seen Rin take to someone so quickly,"

Kagome laughed, not noticing the two girls behind her. Miroku did though, nodding his head in their direction as they walked forward and made themselves known to Kagome.

"Ah, Narcissa, Bellatrix!" Kagome gave both girls a hug before waving farewell to Miroku who had pulled out her trunk and other bags, Caesus followed after her owner and Kagome bent down and lifted her into her arms.

"Take care Kagome,"

Watching Miroku leave, Kagome smiled and took her trunk by the hand, rolling it after Narcissa and Bellatrix who started to fill her in on all the things that would be taking place at their Manor.

"We abhor dances such as these, but I'm sure, now that you are here, we can make it into something more fun! Oh...and after speaking with Mum...I talked her into introducing someone to you...I'm sure that you will be pleased..."

Narcissa frowned but said nothing about her sisters' _gift_.

**-x-x-x-**

Upon her arrival, Kagome immediately felt herself withdrawing into a darker corner of her mind, she often did this, when with Bellatrix, she let a more haunted side of herself take over, and while that may not have been the smartest thing to do, she found it to be the easiest and most comfortable of things that she could do.

"This way, someone here wants to meet you, besides mum and dad, of course." Bellatrix pulled her towards the Manor and Kagome felt the cool of the house surround her. "Oh, before that, we should dress you appropriately; you need to make a good impression!"

It wasn't long before Kagome found herself draped in a dark green chiffon gown which grazed the floor, with column shoulder straps that were bunched together by diamonds. Her pale complexion contrasting preciously with the dark shade of green she wore, a pair of black slip-ons were adorn on her feet and her hair was pulled up into a loose and curly top knot. On her ears, snakes dangled in diamond with emeralds for eyes, and around her arm was a similar snake which wrapped its self twice to keep hold from moving.

Thankfully though, she was not the only one dressed up, Bellatrix, filling out her dress much more so than she or Narcissa did, was dressed in an off shoulder gown with an organza skirt that had a ball gown shape to it which touched the ground as well, silver and green gems decorated the bust of the black gown, drawing the eyes quite prominently to her chest. Black heels rested on her feet and her hair was done up with wild ringlets.

Narcissa was a beautiful sight, in silver gown which trailed in a silky mass behind her, a black long sleeved coat with a high collar and emerald embroidery around the neckline of snakes, trailing over the dress itself, and buttoned in the front, opened to show the skirt of the dress from her waist to the floor, and her bust up. Her hair was done up in a half-do, which allowed it to flow down her neck in half a bun and half a ponytail, silver heels clicked with every step she took, and her lips were painted with just a touch of red.

"Well, I'm never going to say that I wish I could wear a beautiful gown again," Kagome joked, "I feel like someone is getting married..."

Bellatrix gave out a snigger, "Goodness no, we're much too young."

Kagome raised a brow, "You both have fiancé's...whose too young for marriage?"

"...well, its based on opinion," Narcissa smiled, "We think we're too young, our parents think age is overrated,"

The three laughed, and made their way out to the main hall, Kagome was immediately confronted with Lucius who bowed and took Narcissa's hand in his. "Nice of you to join us, I apologize in advance if the night ends differently than you might have imagined it would, but Bellatrix had the crazy idea that this was something you wanted,"

Kagome tilted her head in curiosity, "What do you mean?"

"You will find out soon enough, Bella, Rodolphus is searching for you, and so is your mother...and your father...and _him_."

Bellatrix cackled, "Oh dear Lucius, get used to calling him by his title, you'll be doing so for years to come!" She sauntered off with a skip to her step, her eyes glassed over with excitement as she left Narcissa, Kagome, and Lucius behind.

"Run away while you can, Kagome, I promise you, this will not be a good day. Bellatrix has it in her head─"

"Cissy!" Lucius silenced the girl who flinched back and sighed, turning his attention to Kagome who was staring curiously at them, he gave a pitied look, "You can't runaway from this, you're here now, and if you were to leave, you would endanger Bella, Cissy and myself, I know for a fact that Bella and Cissy mean much to you and you wouldn't want to see them hurt."

Kagome smiled, "I'm not sure why you guys are so worried, what could happen?"

"What in deed,"

Kagome turned and saw a woman with long black hair that curled around her shoulders making her way towards the three of them.

"You must be Kagome, you're stunning, the last name, I can't say that I know it, Higurashi, are you pureblood? Of course you are, a Slytherin, what else could you be. Oh, forgive my insolence, I am Druella, Bella's and Cissa's mother, Cygnus has actually stolen Bella away for a dance until our guest arrives, though, you are definitely the _main attraction_."

A twisted grin on the older woman's lips caused Kagome to shiver in silent protest at being so close to someone so obviously dark.

"I'm honored to be here..." Kagome bowed respectfully, "Which guest are we waiting for,"

"No more waiting necessary, Mum," Bellatrix had a dark smile in place of the usually charming one she had.

"He is here then?"

A nod came from the older girl and Kagome felt herself growing fearful, and nervous; why would no one give a name to this person?! And then...it hit her...a cold and wet day, outside in the school gardens.

_**Bellatrix stretched her arms up and Kagome looked to see something beneath the older girls long sleeve, she moved before she could stop herself, and caught her friends hand in hers. Eyes widening as she stared at the mark on the older girls forearm, "Ah! Kagome..." Bellatrix started, thinking up a story as Kagome looked on at her forearm.**_

Kagome felt the eyes of the guests turn in her direction, she felt a presence behind her, really felt it, a cold, dark, and chilling atmosphere surrounded her.

"_**How did you get this?" It wasn't said in an antagonistic way, it was asked in curiosity, genuine curiosity. "I mean, you are so young, how did you meet the Dark Lord...long enough to become a follower of his?"**_

Maybe she should have stayed with the family her mom had sent her to, or possibly just told her mom that she wanted to stay in Japan, or maybe she should have just made enemies out of Bella and Cissy, then they never would have invited her to their Manor! No, she should have left Bella's arm alone is what she _should_ have done...why didn't she...

"_**I shouldn't say anything," Bellatrix pulled her hand out of Kagome's and pulled her sleeve back down.**_

She turned and stared into cold eyes, he was handsome! _This_ was the Dark Lord? _This_ was Voldemort? Could they possibly be pulling her leg? Was he perhaps a Wizard Actor? Maybe a Model for a fashion column in Which Witches Weakly! No...Kagome knew he was who she believed him to be, because no one could replicate such power and such an aura of evil. She bowed politely, her eyes closed and head down low; she felt the tip of a wand, his wand, beneath her chin...

"_**...did you want the mark?"**_

Her head was lifted with the slight rise of his wrist as he moved her head up with his wand, and he stared into her eyes, the two locked a gaze, and she felt her fear of his power fade and grew more comfortable in the following seconds that she found herself in his presence...this was it...she was being consumed!

"_**Want it or not..."**_

"Please, join me for a walk, I wish for a moments silence, and its much too stuffy in here."

Kagome nodded in kind and took his extended arm, it was too late to runaway now, even if she wanted to, she'd be killed before she reached the door, all she could do now...was tough it out, and hope for the best. Maybe, she could survive this mess long enough to find a way out of it.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So, that's chapter six...how's that for having a ball in your favor, lol. Tell me what you think!**


	7. Unsavory and Unforgettable

The Godmother

**Summary: Lucius Malfoy had in fact chosen Severus to be his sons' godfather, but he had also chosen a god**_**mother**_**. The past revealed...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Hee...hee...hee...**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Seven: Unsavory and Unforgettable**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome walked in silence with the Dark Lord through the garden of the Black Manor. He really was a handsome man, someone who, if she saw him in Diagon Alley, she'd probably think him just a normal handsome Wizard.

"Bella speaks strongly of you,"

Kagome jumped, turning curiously, she stared up at the man next to her, "Does she?"

"Admirably so,"

Kagome laughed, quite possibly taking him by surprise, after all...not many would laugh when faced with danger. "What good can be said about me?"

He looked at her, his hand was soft against her flesh, and when he placed it on her cheek she felt herself glow in surprise and embarrassment. "She mentioned how curious you were of her mark, how you wished to join the ranks that she so loyally follows."

Kagome felt her heart start to race, _'Why does he have to be so good looking, this is bad! He's evil...a murderer...'_

He turned and started to walk off a little before looking back and holding out his hand to her once more. She felt something heat her chest, and raised her hand, lifting it, she placed it gently in his. Her mind no longer seemed to be a part of this walk; it was all in the hands of a murderous evil Wizard.

He leaned forward and his lips grazed her ear as he whispered softly to her, _"...let me give you power, protection and peace of mind..."_

Kagome closed her eyes, his voice was like silk, "...I..."

"_I can give you strength incomprehensible,"_ His fingers ran up her arm and caused tremors to wreck her body at there soft caress._ "Say yes...Kagome..."_

"..." Kagome stepped back, and bowed low, "Please take care of me, My Lord,"

Voldemort gave a cold smile, taking her hand in his once more; he turned her so that her back was pressed to his chest, "You will grow into a beautiful woman, Kagome, strong, deadly...an asset to be sure."

Kagome let her head loll back against his chest; her mind was hazy as his hands ran over her shoulders, taking the chiffon fabric with his touch as he removed the obstacle to what he was looking for. Kagome became nervous at the touch and made to move when his voice caused her to stop.

"No harm will come to you, I will not hurt you, I merely wish to give you my mark, in a place where only I will ever see it. I will mark you as mine, and once you have grown into a woman, you will belong to me."

Kagome felt him sink to his knees, taking her with him before leaning her back against his knee, her head fell back and her hair fell out of the top knot she'd had it in and draped silkily across the concrete of the walkway. His hands continued to lower her dress, the air was cold against her skin, her eyes were sealed shut and she nervously wondered if anyone was watching them, or if this would be her dark, and twisted secret. She was twelve; he wouldn't really do anything to her, would he?

When he stopped moving her dress, it was at her hips and pooling over the walkway. Something hard and cold was pressed to her naval, and she glanced down to see the tip of his wand glowing dark green against her pale flesh. He said something she couldn't quite hear and a sharp pain ripped through her body as his mark formed, or..._a_ mark. A skeleton with its mouth open around her bellybutton, and then a snake that circled the head of the skull, its tail coming out of one of its eyes, and its head disappearing below the waist of her dress. The pain finally subsided and he raised her and fixed her dress right.

**-x-x-x-**

Bellatrix ran forward when she saw Kagome return with the Dark Lord at her side. Her smile fell when she didn't see the mark on her friends forearm. "Kagome...?"

Kagome smiled with a dark twinkle in her eyes as she held a finger to her lips in a silent motion of secrecy.

Narcissa and Lucius gave each other a look, and the look of worry in Narcissa's eyes was enough to make Lucius remove her from the hall where their Dark Lord stood gazing at all his followers.

Kagome followed the two and smiled at the worrisome Narcissa, walking forward, she watched Lucius let his fiancé-to-be go from the embrace he'd had her in, and Narcissa made her way to Kagome.

"Are you okay? I see no mark,"

"I was marked, but in a place that can't be seen."

"...where?" Lucius inquired.

Kagome placed her hands over abdomen and winced at the still slight of pain that lingered just barely. "I will not be just his follower...I am to be _his_ upon adulthood."

Their eyes widened and Narcissa tried her best to hold back tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"_Kagome..."_ Lucius closed his eyes and pulled Narcissa back into his arms.

Kagome shook her head, "It was my mistake, coming here when I knew how Bella was, I should have ignored the mark I had seen, I should have...but I didn't. I wont let this change me, I am Kagome Higurashi, not a slave to power, I will be myself until the day I die."

Narcissa laughed softly, "I hope you're right."

Lucius nodded, "I advise not telling Bellatrix most of that story, just tell her you'll be a secret follower, your mark is to be kept out of sight of anyone, even the Dark Lords followers. She's got her eyes on the position of Dark Lady, which, she pulls off astoundingly, but will be hysterical if she finds out you have it."

"Yeah," Kagome sighed, "I figured as much, she gets the lost look in her eyes when she talks about him, something akin to a dark and twisted love."

"Lets go back inside before they start thinking we've run away," Narcissa said, guiding the two back inside just as Bellatrix made it to the door to go looking for them.

"What were you three doing?"

"I was checking on Cissy, Lucius had taken her out because she was getting dizzy."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "Weak stomach, sister?"

Narcissa blushed, "Yeah, I was just worried when I didn't see her mark,"

Bella stopped her looks at her sister and her eyes widened, "You did get marked, yes?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes...I will explain in better detail later, for now, how about we enjoy this Gala while it lasts."

_The night was quick to fade into darkness for Kagome. Her mind was lost and dark, confused by the events, she had been lost in thought, her wonderings mixed between why she had let herself be marked, why the Dark Lord had chosen her as his future 'Lady' and if she would honestly be able to stay as herself with this new monstrosity marring her body._

_She only hoped that the years would bring her that so called 'peace of mind' that the Dark Lord had earlier mentioned._

**-x-x-x-**

**ME: There will be a **_**time skip **_**in the next chapter...by a couple years...tell me what you guys think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Godmother**

**Summary: Lucius Malfoy had in fact chosen Severus to be his sons' godfather, but he had also chosen a god**_**mother**_**. The past revealed...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Hee...hee...hee...**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Eight: The Marauders Make their Scene**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared nervously at Bellatrix; the older girl had finally pulled her aside for an explanation. One which Kagome hadn't actually thought up yet; she was thinking it over when her _friend_ had pulled her away from a young girl around her age named Andromeda, who was apparently Narcissa and Bellatrix's sister. Now, she had to think on her feet, and quickly!

"Well!? Where is your mark?"

"My mark is hidden...the...Dark Lord wishes for me to be a spy," she looked down carefully, searching for the next words she would give her schoolmate. "When school is over, that is...I will remain close with the others."

"Others? What others?"

"Those in Dumbledore's _inner _circle."

Bella gave a squeal of delight. "Splendid! I knew he would be pleased with you, and in that, pleased with me," Bellatrix gave a twisted smile, her eyes fogged over in a dark daze as her mind wandered off to her Lord's choice of _placement_ for Kagome.

"But..." Kagome said, catching her attention, "The Dark Lord doesn't know that I told you, Lucius or Narcissa...this will be our secret...he'll be angered if I go around telling people that I am to be a spy."

Bella smiled wider, "You can trust me! I won't ruin this..."

Kagome nodded, "The Dark will reward you well so long as you continue to serve him loyally."

**-x-x-x-**

**1970**

Kagome sat at the table beside Lucius and Narcissa, a few other notable Slytherins on either side of her as she watched in a rather monotones manner as the Headmaster gave his speech before allowing the sorting ceremony to begin.

Few people ever interested her, but when they did, you could be sure it wasn't good. The first name to be called caught her attention, as it had been mentioned long ago by Bellatrix herself.

"Sirius Black!" The professor called up.

Kagome looked curiously to see who it was, and watched a rather _handsome_ boy, walk up to the stool without a care in the world. Black hair to the nape of his neck, and black eyes, and not the soulless type which she'd become used to seeing over the last two years at the Death Eater gatherings she'd been _privy_ too. He confidently sat down and smirked as the hat was placed on his head. With the last name black, she was sure many had expected the hat to call out Slytherin, hell...she'd expected it, but to hear the exact opposite was something nobody was ready for.

"_**GRYFFINDOR!"**_

It was quiet, no one had thought of that happening! He was a BLACK, for Merlin's sake. Kagome shook her head to remove herself from her surprised stupor and watched him walk over to the table and shake the hands of the nearest lion cubs.

Next to get called was a couple faceless numbers, the type she'd forget over the timespan of ten or twenty seconds, going to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, before a strikingly beautiful red head was called.

"Lily Evans!"

Kagome once more showed interest as the girl sauntered forward with poise and grace. "A lion or a raven, that one."

"You have a good eye; I dare say she'll be a lion,"

Kagome smirked; a game that she and Lucius enjoyed, trying to guess the _interesting ones_ house.

"_**GRYFFINDOR!"**_

Kagome nodded, "You were right,"

"Of course, Malfoy's usually are."

"Of course,"

A Slytherin and two Ravenclaw's later, had her eyes zeroing in on another boy, this one a sandy blonde haired boy with kindly blue pious eyes.

"Remus Lupin!"

"Gryffindor," Kagome said.

"R-no, you're right, he practically reeks of it; Gryffindor."

"_**GRYFFINDOR!"**_

Kagome frowned, "I should be the only one to get that point, you _were_ going to say Ravenclaw,"

"'Were' is a word best left in past tense, and I did decide differently, so what I was _going_ to doand _decided_ to do, are two totally different things." Lucius said mockingly.

They watched another Gryffindor, and three more Slytherins get sorted, before they looked to the next face.

"Peter Pettigrew!"

Kagome turned to look down at the cat by her feet; it enjoyed sneaking in past the other students who argued with her about letting her cat roam without some kind of _leash_. Like she'd _ever_ tie up her cat, it was better behaved than a majority of the students at Hogwarts.

"Hufflepuff, that podgy, rat belongs in a pin for pigs."

Kagome chuckled, "That's harsh, are we putting all the pigs in Hufflepuff now? If so, I must agree, Hufflepuff is perfect for him. He looks like a sniveling coward, not too bright either...you nailed it though...a rat..."

Narcissa frowned, "So is he a pig or a rat?"

Lucius and Kagome shared a look, glanced to the trembling boy on the stool as he looked around nervously.

"If he's put in with the badgers, a pig..." Kagome said.

"_**GRYFFINDOR!"**_

Kagome and Lucius nodded, **"A rat,"**

The Slytherins around them laughed, causing the nervous boy to turn frightfully to them, his eyes locking with Kagome as she gave a dark smirk and watched him go white as snow before running off to his table to duck down out of sight.

"You have him terrified, Kagome."

"It's a gift, really..."

"James Potter!"

Kagome watched as another overly confidant boy with exceptional looks got up in front of the students; however, he turned before the stool and looked at the rest of the students before turning to the Gryffindor table. "Hmm? What's this one doing?"

"The name is James Potter! I'm going to say this once, and only once, so everyone pay close attention! If you get in my way, I'll make your life hell, and if you try to go out with Evans, it'll be your loss! She's mine!"

"Shut it, Potter!"

Kagome laughed, "A strange declaration of love, don't you think? Proclaiming a young lady as his, as if an item he could own..." Kagome scoffed in distaste.

"Sit down, Potter," The Professor muttered, placing the hat on his head. A second on his head and the word was out of the hats mouth.

"_**GRYFFINDOR!"**_

"Remind you of someone?"

"Yeah, myself, but how did you know?"

Kagome grinned, "I guessed..."

"Good guess,"

Kagome smiled as finally, the last student was called.

"Severus Snape,"

"**Slytherin,"** Lucius and Kagome said in unison the second the boy's name was spoken.

"_**SLYTHERIN!"**_

He walked to their table and Kagome looked at him, grinning, she looked at the boy to her right, a kid she didn't know, or care to know, but knew her. "Move,"

He did so, quickly and without being told twice.

"Snape," She spoke softly, the boy looked at her and she motioned to the seat beside her.

"..." He moved swiftly and sat down by her side.

Lucius laughed, "Adopting pets so soon?"

"Far from..." Kagome looked at Severus and he blushed at the attention she was giving him, "I see great things, in his future...great things indeed."

Her words had unknowingly struck a chord within him, one which would be heard years from then, too late to be noted useful, but noted all the same.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter eight, it's been a while, I had actually been waiting for my 100th review, lol! REVIEW!**


End file.
